Summer Nights
by AnelBro
Summary: AU – High School. Based on the timeless film Grease. Emma Swan finds herself in a small town in Maine, Storybrooke. Little does she know she'll meet the girl who she felt n love with the previous summer. The starting excitement will be followed by the realisation that she didn't know her at all.
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Title: Summer Nights**

 **Plot: AU – High School. Based on the timeless film Grease. Emma Swan finds herself in a small town in Maine, Storybrooke. Little does she know she'll meet the girl who she felt in love with the previous summer. The starting excitement will be followed by the realisation that she didn't know her at all.**

 **Chapter 1: New School**

 **Warning: This story takes inspiration from the film** _ **Grease**_ **and my old fanfiction (which is now deleted)** _ **A familiar stranger;**_ **you may find some common parts in the basic plot, but it has been highly changed. OC Emma**.

* * *

"Hurry up Emma, or you won't meet my friends before school begins! They can't wait to know you!" Mary Margaret beamed walking fastly towards Storybrooke High School.

On the other hand Emma was forcing a smile, trying to keep up with the pixie-haired girl. She had been talking about her friends non-stop since she arrived some days ago. She practically already knew everything she needed to know, she just had to meet them to confirm Mary Margaret's words and her own expectations. She wouldn't dare to express her thoughts aloud, fearing any rejection from Mary Margaret or her parents, but she strongly hoped she would liked those people as well, they sudden so cool by Mary Margaret's words. "They are just outside the school, at our usual place."

They walked for some minutes until they reached the educational institute, Emma had just some seconds to have a look at the enormous amount of students. "That's them!" The brunette took her hand and walked even faster in order to get to her group of friends.

"Friends and boyfriend, meet my s _ister_ Emma." She smiled again, brining the blonder closer.

Emma was overwhelmed by greets and hugs coming from people she still didn't know, something she wasn't use to and she didn't liked it at all. She murmured a feeble hi and parted from the group.

Then everyone introduced their self personally.

The first to make a move was David, he was indeed as _charming_ as Mary Margaret had described before. He asked her how the travel to Storybrooke had been and if she liked it so far. He seemed a well-educated guy, surely the kind of person suitable for a girl like Mary Margaret.

She couldn't finish her answer because a striking girl took the floor. She was Ruby, Mary Margaret's best friend since they were in kindergarten, she didn't really pay attention to all the words that came out from her mouth, she was too busy scrutinising her from the bottom to the top, she might have seem a little bit rude, but no one could blame her, it was impossible not to stare at her.

So at the end she just smiled and switched her gaze to the Asian girl next to her. She was lovely, she just greeted Emma again and wished her a excellent first day of school. She smiled back at her and then the last guy of the group spoke to her.

He was a bit taller then her, his hair was brown just like his eyes. His name was Neal and he looked at her in a way Emma was never looked at before. He didn't say much, he just welcomed her as Mulan, the Asian girl, did before. She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't that presumptuous to believe he was so attracted to her without even knowing who she was.

She stayed there with them for about ten minutes, until they heard the first bell rang.

She was heading to her first class when Mary Margaret asked her what she thought about her friends.

"They're so cool, I can't believe they are all so nice. Is everybody like them here?"

"Oh Emma, believe me, there are so many _bad_ people here."

* * *

"Because we're bad, that's why we did it." Cruella said rolling her eyes and getting comfortable on the bleachers of the football pitch.

"I'm just saying you had no reason to do what you did." Kathryn cried out, sitting some meters away from the other girl.

"They're new, that's a valid reason to torture them." Ursula smiled cocky and smirked at the spotted girl.

"Girls, could we focus on more important topics, such as my birthday party tonight. You're all coming, right?" Killian Jones, also knowns as _Hook_ , for his talent to harpoon the ball (or the players) like he had a hook instead of a hand.

They all confirmed immediately with the exception of the brunette who often defined the sorts of the group. "Who's coming?"

"You all... Cheerleaders... Lots of cool people." His answer was unsure, but he knew perfectly what Regina wanted to hear.

"And who are these people?"

"The football team, I invited them all."

"And their girlfriends?"

"Well, I told some of them to bring their girlfriends with them while we were in the locker room, so I guess they are all coming."

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'm not coming."

"Come on Regina, who cares about Mary Margaret and her friends. Just ignore them all night and they will stay on their own. I don't like it too, David in a idiot, but he's the head of the team, I have to invite him."

"I said no, end of the story."

"Regina, we've known each other for years, you can't miss my eighteenth birthday."

"What should we celebrate? A plus year in this fucking school?"

"Shut up!" Mal, the head cheerleader, shouted, feeling like she was taken into account too.

"Whatever." Regina said, lighting up another cigarette.

"Please Gina, try to understand him, he has to invite David and he can't tell him not to bring her girlfriend with him, although he knows this isn't a good idea. I would do the same if I were in Killian's pants." Robin said in defence of his team-mate. "Plus I'll be there too, I'll keep you company all night."

Regina didn't understand if that guy was really that dumb or if he made an effort to make everything worse. "First don't call me that way ever again if you don't want me to tear off you dick and second, I have already told you that our rare _nights_ togetherdon't mean anything, I'll never be interested in you."

Robin's cheeks turned red, he didn't want their friends to know so much about his personal love life and mostly he was hurt by Regina's words. He knew very well the nature of their relationship, but it didn't mean he wouldn't change it for better.

For some seconds no one dared to speak, it was Kathryn who broke the silence. "Think about it Regina, if you don't come at the party you'll loose and she'll win, she will enjoy a night with her friends, while you'll do what? You'll stay at home on your own? If you don't want to do it for Killian at least do it for yourself."

Sometimes Regina wondered why someone so good-hearted like Kathryn spent her time with a group of sums like them, maybe it was because she got to know her when she was different, but when she came up with these magnificent answers she had no doubts, it was because of her wicked calculating mind.

* * *

When the last bell rang Emma headed out of the school where she had to meet Mary Margaret.

"So, tell me everything, how was your first day of school here?"

Emma told her about her teachers, how she found some of them great and other terrifying, some classmates she had spoken with and how she found some friends of her group in her same courses.

"And did you find Neal in one of your courses?"

"Yes, I did, how do you know? He even offered to help me with Maths."

"Someone told me seated near you." She beamed, with the usual wide smile Emma had already seen too many times for that day.

"Yes... Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. I think he likes you." Again that smile.

"Oh." Her voice sounded more disappointed than how she imagined it in her head.

"What's wrong? Don't you like him? He's so nice, you would be the best couple of the school! After me and David, of course." She chuckled lightly.

But Emma was in no mood for laughing, she didn't want to reveal her secret yet, it was too early. She knew she somehow had to confess it, but she didn't imagine it would be on the first day of school, after only one week she had moved to this town. To this _family_.

"I don't know MM, I have just met him."

"I'm not asking if you are willing to marry him Emma, I just want to know if he has any chance with you. Do you find him at least cute?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"If he's not your type you can just tell me, maybe you like blondes." By her tone Emma understood she hadn't fooled her. Now she had two options, the former was to laugh and agree, the latter was to tell the truth.

"I don't like nor brunet or blonde boys." She said flatly.

Mary Margaret arched her eyebrows, she was about to ask her another question when Emma interrupted her.

"I don't like boys at all." Endless seconds of silence followed the sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have made a fool of myself by trying to set you with Neal." She beamed, and for once Emma couldn't be happier for her reaction.

She smiled back, feeling so stupid for fearing Mary Margaret's reaction to her coming out, which reminded her she wasn't the hardest person to speak with about it. "But please, don't tell your parents."

"How many times do I have to tell? They are your parents too now. By the way I won't tell them because it's a your thing, you'll talk with them when you feel ready. Also you don't have anything to worry about, they're totally okay with it, one of my closest friend is a lesbian."

"Really? Who is she?"

"Mulan. Now I'll try to set you with her." She laughed and Emma couldn't help but laugh louder as well, knowing Mary Margaret was half joking and half saying the truth.

Yet her laughter soon disappeared from her face. Mary Margaret noticed it immediately.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just remember someone. A girl."

"Someone you liked?

"Yes, I met her this summer back in Portland."

"Oh. Do you want to tell me about her?"

"There isn't much to say. She was everything I could dream of. She was beautiful, smart, nice and quite bossy as well." She laughed sadly at her last words. "I had never met someone like her, we understood each other since the first moment."

"She seems lovely, did she live there?"

"No, she was on a holiday with her family. Her name was Regina. Regina Mills."

* * *

 **So... Opinions on the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2: The encounter

**Chapter 2: The encounter**

 **Warning: Mention of sexual activities. don't like it, don't read.**

* * *

"That's true you have to believe me Rubes!"

"No way! it's impossible."

"Think about it, why would she lie to me? And how in the world does she know her name? She must be saying the truth." They were talking on the phone for almost a hour and Ruby still didn't believe to her best friend's words. She explained the whole situation over and over again, from the second she met Emma in the parking lot of the school to the moment she told her about Regina Mills.

"And what did you then?"

"Nothing, she would have understood something was wrong. I just smiled and changed the subject of the conversation, I told her about tonight's birthday party."

"Is Regina going to be there?"

Mary Margaret hadn't thought about it. "Of course she will! She's a Killian's _friend_."

"Super." Ruby said ironically.

"We need to do something, we can't let them see each other tonight."

"Maybe that's not a bad idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it will be good for Regina. If this summer she was so different around Emma, maybe having her here will change her behaviour. Also I didn't know she liked girls too."

"Same, I didn't think she would like someone else after Daniel and I hope you're right. I don't want to see Emma in pain." She stopped talking, sensing someone near her door. "I have to leave you now, I think Emma is coming here, see you later." The two knocks at her door confirmed her suspects.

"Hey MM, I don't want to bother you, but you said you wanted to get ready together for tonight."

"Sure, come in Emma. Sorry, but when I talk with David I loose the notion of time." She said chuckling, trying her best to sound convincing.

"Don't worry, we still have lots of time before he comes to collect us."

* * *

"I'm so nervous Mary Margaret, I've never been to a party like this." The group was entering in the house, Mary Margaret didn't have the courage to tell Emma it would be a good night, she didn't know what seeing Regina could mean for Emma, so she just laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiled softly.

"Don't worry Emma, you'll have lots of fun" David said." Killian and his friends are jerks, but as long as you stay near us you won't have any problem."

And so Emma did. When they first got there she greeted and congratulated Killian, who looked up and down her form without any discretion. After that she spent the following hour with her friends, not caring about others.  
Emma was talking with Mulan when she noticed she ran out her drink, so she excused herself and went searching for the beverages.

Among all those faces she recognised Killian with some friends. She took a new drink, without leaving her eyes from the couple next to Killian, something about the brunette, who had her back turned in her direction, seemed so familiar.

Instead of coming back to her friends she stood there to observe the conversation between the brunette and the boy next to her.

She couldn't hear what they were saying because the music was too loud, but by their movements she understood the girl didn't liked what he was saying.

The brunette shoved him away and walked towards Killian and his group, giving Emma the opportunity to give an identity to that familiar girl. It was Regina Mills.

"Regina! It's me, Emma!" Regina finally turned to look fully at her. For a second she saw hesitation in her face, so Emma smiled widely and walked fastly towards the room to hug the girl she missed so much in the previous month. But all she received back was an unkind glare.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Come on Regina, don't you recognise me? It's Emma." She took her hands in hers but the other girl took a step back and continued to switch her eyes between Emma and her friends.

"I don't know who the hell you are, get off me!"

Emma was as stunned as Regina's friends were, the only voices audible in that part of the room were Emma and Regina's, and still they were covered by the sound of the music.

"Have you already forgotten about me? We spent every night together at the beach in Portland."

"Well maybe it was a dream of yours." She chuckled lightly and looked at her friends, who imitated her. "Ask around, many people do."

Emma was always more stunned by her words. "Don't you remember about us?"

"Us? What are you, a psycho dyke?" Regina's friends laughed even louder this time. Emma was about to run away when she sensed someone just behind her, it was Mary Margaret.

"Oh I see now, you're a her friend. It explains all your lies."

"I'm not lying! Why are you acting like so, Gina?" She hoped the nickname would move something in her thoughts. "What happened to the Regina I knew?"

"You know nothing of me, now get out of here before I make you, _dyke_." She accentuated the last words and to get what she wished for: Emma left the house.

* * *

How had she been so stupid to let someone else in. After her parents gave her away. After many families and friends did, she let Regina Mills crush her heart.

She wanted to cry, but the comforting hand of Mary Margaret blocked any release. She hated to show others her weaknesses.

"I'm so sorry Emma." She was about to tell her it wasn't her fault, but maybe it wasn't the whole truth.

"You knew she was here and you didn't tell me anything!"

"I didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell you fell for a girl who _despise_ me. You would have gone crazy!" Mary Margaret said while she tried to embrace Emma in her arms.

"Because right now I'm perfectly fine!" She shoved the girl away, and by the strength she put in her action the pixie-haired girl almost fell on the ground. That made Emma come back to her senses. "I'm sorry MM, I don't know what came over me... Sometimes I get so angry I can't control my rage anymore."

"It's okay, Em. It was my fault, I was afraid to tell you the truth."

"Why?"

"Because of my and Regina's past. She hates me and she has reasons to. She's probably holding back from dating you because of me."

"I can't believe it MM, what could you have done to cause so much hate? I don't think it's humanly possible to hate someone as good-hearted as you."

"You're words flatter me Emma, but I made a huge mistake, I really hurt her."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Mary Margaret hesitated for some seconds. "Okay, but you have to promise you'll never tell nobody." Emma nodded.

"When I started my first year at Storybrooke High School Regina had no friends. She attended many courses such as Cheerleading and Drama club, but she never spoke directly to anyone, so I decided to make the first move and talk to her. At first she was very shy, we just did some small talk before lessons and in the aisles, but after some months we became close friends. For a year or so everything was perfect between us, I met David and she made new friends, the ones you saw tonight, I didn't like them but I was happy for her. It all changed when a new boy arrived at our school. His name was Daniel and Regina had some courses in common with him. They fastly grew very close and soon they started to date. He had a big heart and he was very sweet to Regina, but no one knew they were in a relationship. That's because her mother, Cora Mills, would have never approved him. He was indeed a kind guy, but his family was very poor, they had just lost their business and in order to decriminalize their debts they sold their house and bought a new one in Storybrooke.

Regina was really happy with him, but she also was sad, because they always had to hid. I tried hard to change her mind, to convince her her mother wouldn't mind his financial difficulties, but she didn't listen to me. So, one day, while I was waiting for her at her house, Cora asked me why her daughter was so out of sorts lately. I told her everything about her relationship with Daniel, I thought she would have understood their love but she didn't. Afterwards Daniel had to leave Storybrooke with the condition that he would contact Regina again or his parents wouldn't be hired ever again. Regina was furious with me, I tried to explain what happened and that I had no intentions to hurt her, but she refused any contact. She changed drastically, she became a totally different person. The one she is right now."

Emma couldn't believe the flirty and careless girl she had met the previous months had such a past. To Emma Regina wasn't like Mary Margaret described her, nor before or after Daniel, hers was far much better. Also she couldn't stand the thought of a mother who preferred an unhappy child to a in love one. For what she could tell Regina was pretty rich by herself, she didn't need someone else to rely on, let alone the fact that kind of reasoning didn't make any sense for centuries.

"But she was a completely different person to me last summer, she was good to me."

"I'm saying the truth Emma, I haven't seen her smile genuinely in years, leave alone being kind to anyone. But now that you are here she will change."

"Don't be so sure about it. I don't want to court her or anything like that, I'll stay away from her."

"Why are you saying so? I thought you loved Regina."

"I _liked_ Regina, but I won't crawl back at her so easily. She was cruel to me tonight and I won't let anyone treat me like she did."

"She acted like so just because she was with her friends, try to talk with her alone, I'm sure she'll change her behaviour."

"I don't care, I'm nobody's secret. If she wants to talk to me she'll come around by herself."

* * *

Meanwhile Regina found herself in Robin's car. After Emma had left the room she reached for Robin and she whispered him to take her away from her. Apparently he must have misunderstood the situation, he was smiling widely, as if the girl had finally changed her mind about him.

Before her night was completely destroyed, Robin had asked her if she needed a ride to her house. She declined immediately, she had to return with her sister Zelena, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with inappropriate questions she didn't know how to answer to. She had already lied too much for the night.

"So you don't want to talk about it?"

"About what? Mary Margaret's friend?"

"Of course, it looked like she really knew you."

"She doesn't and neither do I." It was so difficult for Regina to keep a flat tone.

"Okay, so you think it's just a twisted game planned by Mary Margaret? It sounds strange, she doesn't seem the type who would do such a thing." Robin pulled over to an adjacent street, they were still far away from her house. She looked at him intensely, trying to figure out why he stopped, but soon she interrupted her thoughts, she had to figure out something or he would have mistaken her silence for hesitation.

"She acts like a innocent girl, but we all know she isn't. I wouldn't be so surprised if she had asked her friend to act like she did just to ruin the party. By the way why did you stop the car? You know perfectly where I live."

"You look so torn Regina, I wish I could make you feel better. But you will never tell me the truth, won't you?" While he was pronouncing these words, without interrupting eye contact with Regina, he shifted his hand and put it on her upper thigh, where he slowly started to draw circles on it.

Regina let him. She didn't deserve Emma, nor she did deserve him. He was a moron and a jerk, but at least he wasn't a liar like her. More times she had let him touch her, making he believe he had some sort of chance wit h her, but he never did. The were only two people who had reached her heart, and she had lost both of them, due to her mistakes. She had too many imperfections, but the one she despised the most was her selfishness, which was now letting her accept this kind of attention, completely undeserved.

She closed her eyes, feeling her core groped by his rough hands. But in her mind different hands were touching her centre, a blonde head was observing her, taking everything she had to offer.

* * *

 **Another warning for my dear readers: I'm not English, so please don't be too harsh on me if you see any mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3: Under a lamppost

Chapter 3:

 **Disclaimer: I've decided to set this story exactly seventeen years after Emma's arrival in our world. It doesn't mean the story is related to OUAT's storyline, it's a completely different universe without magic, neither with similar relationship between characters. I've taken this decision to give a precise timeline, in order to understand better the whole story.**

 **Chapter 3: Under a lamppost**

* * *

Portland, summer 2000

It had become an habit for Regina. It all started last year, when her sister was complaining for being treated like a little girl. If only Zelena acted a little responsible, their parents would let her go out every night, but coming home in the morning, smelling like alcohol didn't require any explanation.

It was during one of those endless fights that Regina started to go out at nights. She didn't do much, she just walked around for a couple of hours and then came back home at a reasonable hours, when her parents were too tired to question her.

The following night she did the same, without an apparent reason but escaping her family for a few hours, and above everything else, she didn't do anything bad, she just wandered around.

Even though she knew the city by heart, she still liked to explore the areas around her house. And this years she had no intention to stop.

She was travelling though one of the main street of Portland, but the sight of all those people and families enjoying their summer made her feel nauseous and alone.

She decided to come back and head to the beach, where she was sure nobody would bother her.

Regina was heading towards the beach when something else attracted her attention. Right before the plain of sand there was a figure sat on a bench, completely alone, lighted just by a single lamppost.

It was a girl, probably around her age and she was smoking. Regina noticed the girl was starring at her as well.

"Do you want one?" The blonde asked, handing the cigarette she had just brought to her lips.

"No, thank you."

"Good, it's the only one I have." She chuckled, and weirdly Regina did too.

"Then why did you ask? I could have said yes."

"I would have given you mine." She smirked. Regina blushed at her words, but thankfully the light was too low for the other girl to notice. She wanted to reply, but every word would embarrass her later, so she just sat and presented herself.

"I'm Emma." She took her hand and shook it vigorously, then she smiled widely. This time Regina wasn't able to hide the blush on her cheeks.

On the other hand Emma was sceptical on her behaviour, she wasn't sure her actions were welcomed by the girl in front of her, but she had never felt so attracted to anyone in her life as she felt now for Regina. She didn't want her insecurities to overcome her. If Regina was bothered by her comments she would get it and stop immediately, but she seemed quite pleased so far. Emma only hoped Regina understood her comments weren't naive, she really meant what she said. Regina was absolutely out of her league, but the prospective of a meaningless sex was more than enough for Emma.

"So, what are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm escaping from my family, you?"

"Same." Emma would have asked more, but she was too afraid Regina would question the reason of her escaping, which wasn't true at all. "Do you live here? I've never seen you around."

"No, I don't. I only come here during summer breaks, and even if I lived in Portland it it is such a big city that we wouldn't know each other probably."

"Perhaps, but surely I would notice you among the crowd."

"You're so sweet." Regina shared with Emma what she thought, something she didn't do often. Since she had seen her she hadn't acted like herself, she wasn't shy nor insecure, if she liked _something_ she would get _it_ no matter what.

"I'm not, I'm just good at understanding what kind of person I have in front of me."

"And what kind of person am I?"

"I'm not sure, but I know for certain that you're good-hearted."

"You don't know me."

"But I would love to. I'm always here at nights, if you want you can pay a visit."

"I will, maybe." Regina stood up and smirked lightly, strolling towards the crowded streets.

Emma was amazed by that beautiful and outgoing girl, she hoped she would see her again as soon as possible.

* * *

The next night Regina was struggling. She had been thinking about Emma all day, and when dark finally came, she couldn't hold herself anymore. She was afraid it was too early to see Emma again, she didn't want to seem desperate, but she didn't have anything else to do and the prospective of spending the night with her was very appealing.

That night she didn't care about happy families walking past her, her loneliness would have lasted just for a couple of minutes. "Hey, I'm here."

"You came." The blonde replied with that smile that made Regina go weak.

"Don't sound so surprised, I told you I would return."

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if you really meant it or you were just saying. I'm glad to see you again."

"I'm a woman of my word. And I'm a little offended you thought otherwise, wasn't I good-hearted?"

"Yes, but I don't really know you." Plus she didn't really trust anyone.

"Right. So I think we should change it."

"Sure. Do you know the three questions game?"

"No, I don't."

"Basically we have to ask each other three questions about our life. That's easy but you yo have to make the right questions to really get to know someone."

"Okay. Can I start?" Regina asked excitedly, in a way that made her look much younger and careless.

"Sure, ladies first."

"Tell me about your family, why were you escaping last night?"

Emma stared at her, considering her options. She could easily lie, she was very good at it. But something about that girl made her feel weak and strong at the same time, like she didn't need to hide any aspect of her life.

"I don't have a family, but in some way you could say I'm escaping. When I was born I was found on a roadside here in Maine. I grew up in the foster care system, I stayed with tons of different families, some were good, some weren't, but the last was a real nightmare. Some weeks ago I decided it was enough, I couldn't do it anymore, so I escaped. And before you ask or go crazy about it, I'm doing very well, it's way better now that I'm alone than with my shitty families who just cared about having some more money at the end of the month."

Regina was stunned by her words. She would have never guessed Emma, who seemed so genuine and sweet, had such a past. She didn't know what to say.

"Wow Emma, you've been through a lot."

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll make it. I'm looking for a job." It was partially true, Emma has been surviving stealing around in the last weeks, she was very good at it and she just stole what she really needed. People had too much for their own, she had nothing, stealing some food doesn't harm anyone.

"That's fantastic. It's your turn to ask."

"Okay. Are you dating anyone?" Emma went straight to the point. She didn't want to discuss about her life anymore, she wanted to know everything about Regina, who had become incredibly rigid as she asked that question.

"Not really. There's a guy who'd like to date me, but I don't really like him. He's the kind of guy my parents would love, but I really can't stand him, especially romantically. You?"

"No, I don't date, never did and never will. Some years ago I had friend I used to have fun with, but we didn't do anything serious, it turned out she was a fucking liar."

"Sorry, she?" Regina, for some reasons she really couldn't name, was relived Emma's friend was a girl.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder where's she is right now, she's probably having a shitty life."

"So, you don't like boys?"

"No." There were some seconds of silence between the girls, Regina was the one to break it. "I'm not sure I like only guys, I have kissed a girl lots of times, but we never went deeper, she said it was just too have fun and because we are hot."

"Do you wish to do something else with her?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure, but I don't think I will ever do anything serious with her. She's hot, but I want her to remain just a friend, she's not really my type."

"And how's your type?" Emma asked, shifting closer to Regina.

Regina swallowed and tried to formulate a rational thought. "I don't know, I've never thought about it." Her reaction told Emma everything she need to know, her words and her actions weren't insignificant to Regina. "Can I ask you something?"

"Technically we have already asked three questions each."

"It isn't a question about your life."

"Go on then."

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night? I want to show you a nice place."


End file.
